


untitled

by lol_chan



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, karasuno makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I’m proud of you.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robopou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopou/gifts).



> i promised a kageoi drabble to my tumblr friend, robopou; here it is!! :D i hope you like it
> 
> i've been wanting to write a kageoi one for so long and this was THE chance :D  
> they aren't dating in this first one, maybe in the ones that follow...

* * *

It’s after the heat and the spirit of the evening have lessened—lessened, not died, because the gleam of this victory was too bright to ever die—after Hinata’s chatter has quietened down the least bit, stretches have been performed,  the captain and the coach have given their speech, and Suga-san has patted his head several times and said ‘Well done!’ a total of twenty-three times (Tobio counted), after the Karasuno team has let out their tears of happiness—Tobio notices that his phone is buzzing.

He flips it open to see seven new messages, all from Oikawa-san. He flips it shut again because apparently it’s not over and Noya-san and Tanaka-san sweep him into a group hug and soon the whole team comes tumbling on him.

* * *

 

Tobio calls after Karasuno has had a healthy dinner and he comes back home. He waits, spinning a volleyball on a finger with his other hand; Oikawa-san picks on the third ring. He doesn’t say hello first.

“Hello? Oikawa-san?”

There is silence and for a second Kageyama wonders if the connection wasn’t made.

_“I’m proud of you.”_

The ball falls from his hand. It’s a bit sudden for Oikawa-san to be so quiet, but it is to be expected.  Tobio accepts it with grace.

“Thank you very much, senpai.” He bows his head a little bit; even though the gesture couldn’t be seen, he hopes the sentiment permeates through.

Oikawa-san lets out a small laugh, “What’re you thanking me for, Tobio-chan? I’m not your senpai anymore.”

Something about his tone seems wrong, but Tobio refrains for asking.

“For all you have done, it stills means a lot to me.”

Another pause and Tobio can hear Oikawa-san’s voice waver when he speaks next: “I—I think Iwa-chan’s calling me, I’ll call later?”

“Yes.”

“It was a good match. But you know you’ll never surpass me, Tobio-chan!”

The line goes dead, but Tobio is glad it came back. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote the oikawa pov?? //leaves this here and slides away

* * *

A loud cheer—the loudest Tooru’s ever heard—erupts and engulfs the stadium like a thunderbolt. Karasuno has got a small but enthusiastic audience, who were all but ecstatic at the win. Tooru himself is elated—a boundless, immeasurable happiness sets his heart beating in a frenzy and relief colours his features. “Thank god they did it.” His hands still clutch the rail as tightly as they had the past few minutes, and he sinks his head down to them. “Thank god.”

“What’s that? I’d thought you’d be jumping around like usual.” Iwa-chan quips from beside him.

Tooru shakes his head. He is—his heart is, at least. It’s beating too hard—an exhilarated rhythm that sounds in his eardrums, that he can feel in his fingers-tips that clench around cold metal. “It’s—they might see us if we jump around too much, you know?”

Iwa-chan nods and pockets his hands. “They did well.”

Tooru lifts his head. He is looking ahead, silent, and thinking the same thing. _They did what we couldn’t. He did it._

Shiratorizawa’s side is eerily quiet, we-just-lost-to-a-fallen-powerhouse kind of quiet. Ushiwaka-chan has the most _incredible_ look on his face and Tooru relishes the feeling while it lasts, till he starts to wonder if this is what _their_ side of the court looked yesterday—the audience large, but so, so silent. He blocks the wayward thought before it blooms.

“Oi, let’s go.” Even though he knows Tobio won’t see it, Tooru drops the obligatory congratulatory message to his inbox. (One becomes two, two become seven; it’s not obligatory anymore.)

* * *

 

Tobio calls at nine-thirty nine—exact because Tooru looks at the clock before picking it up. He says nothing for a while.

“Hello? Oikawa-san?”  The static over the line cuts his voice a little and Tooru moves to a place where the reception is good.

A thousand things are rushing through his mind—he wants to say them all but all that makes it past is the very first thing he felt standing in the stadium.

_“I’m proud of you.”_

* * *

 


End file.
